


Pleasure Reading

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 06:58:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Arvis is surprised and intrigued when he spots Cordelia reading in the castle garden.





	Pleasure Reading

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



Arvis wasn't happy about his current situation and couldn't understand how so many people from so many worlds were treating their summoning so nonchalantly. But there he was, without end in sight, unable to really do anything aside from keep busy and try not to think too hard about some of the things he'd seen. 

And there, beneath a shade tree at the edge of the garden, was the red-haired woman he'd seen checking weapons, tending horses and pegasi, and doing everything else around the castle. So she did stop for breaks now and then! Of course, she had a book in her lap and seemed to be reading intently. Perhaps she was brushing up on local history or tactics, or something even more intimidating...

She was beautiful, Arvis thought as he watched her for a long moment before retreating to the castle library to grab a volume for himself. It was a gorgeous day for reading outside beneath a shade tree in the garden, after all

Thankfully, he didn't startle her when he knelt down beside her, despite how wrapped up she'd seemed to be with her book.

"Oh! Arvis, correct?" She scrambled to close her book and stuff it under one leg. "Am I late for a shift?"

"Nothing like that," Arvis said quickly. "I simply thought you had a good idea and thought I might come read as well, if you don't mind company."

There was something in the way she was looking at him that made Arvis want to laugh - her intensity was actually quite charming. 

"Well, I..."

"Local religion, folklore and myth," Arvis commented as he offered her the book he'd chosen. "Cordelia?"

She nodded and turned a shade of red that nearly matched her hair. "Um..."

There was a pause before she slowly offered him the book she'd been reading.

"'Manakete for a Mistress'," he said softly before chuckling and handing it back. So she had a romantic streak! That was actually unexpected, but certainly welcome. "Sounds a bit more exciting than mine."

"I..."

"May I?" Arvis questioned, and Cordelia nodded. He settled and after a moment, opened his own book. A moment after that, Cordelia found her own page and went back to reading. 

Arvis did not miss her occasional little glances in his direction, as if he would either vanish or start mocking her. He had no intention of doing either. Honestly, it was nice to see that she wasn't all seriousness and work. It was a good reminder...

"Oh no!" 

Arvis looked up - this world did have some interesting stories, after all - and realized the shadows in the garden were growing long. 

"Cordelia?" 

"I need to help with the evening meal, then the horses and pegasi, then I should probably do one last check of the weapons and then--" 

"And then perhaps we can look at the stars together?" Arvis suggested. He'd found a star chart, in his book, and was actually somewhat curious. Though he definitely had a not-so-hidden agenda. Even though they hadn't said more than a handful of words to one another, he'd really enjoyed Cordelia's company and wanted more of it.

Cordelia's eyes went wide and then quickly, she nodded again. "Yes! Of course! I-- I'll see you then!" 

She was gone, quickly, but Arvis didn't mind. 

Perhaps his current situation wasn't quite as bad as he'd originally thought.


End file.
